For Want Of A Platypus
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Part of the Element Universe. 2010 Timeframe. A silly story of inators, fireworks and platypii named 'Barry'.


For Want Of A Platypus

Written by Shaun Garin

W.I.T.C.H. is owned Disney Entertainment. Phineas and Ferb is also owned by Disney.

* * *

You've seen this set up before. Two young people sitting under a tree with a platypus at their feet. And the red head coming up to talk to them. "Hey you two," said Will as she walked up to them. "What is that?"

"Platypus," replied Caleb as he patted the platypus which made a duck-like noise. "Matt's pet sitting for a customer."

Will looked at it and blinked. "Hmm, you know I expected it to be blueberry blue."

"This isn't Phineas and Ferb and this isn't Perry," said Caleb.

"And the hat?" inquired Will.

"Mr. Fuzzykins wasn't using it," snickered the teen.

"I see." Turning to Matt, she blinked at the scarf wrapped around his neck. "Matt? What's with the scarf? It's so hot out today."

"Laryngitis," answered Caleb for him. "He came down with it last night. His throat's so sore that he can't talk."

Will snickered. "Well it's not like it's not an uncommon occurrence. Alright, you two have fun with your platypus."

"Not sticking around for the big show?" inquired Caleb curiously.

"Show?" asked Will hesitantly.

"Matt and I are going to set off fireworks." answered Caleb. "We spent all night making a rocket that's big enough to launch to Mars."

"… You two have been watching Phineas and Ferb huh?" deadpanned Will.

"It's the show that does everything you guys don't let us do." replied Caleb.

"Right. Have fun you two."

Caleb grinned. "Matt I know what we're doing today."

He then reached down to pat the platypus and blinked at the absence of platypus. "Where's Barry?"

* * *

"Welcome back Agent D. How was your transdimensional trip?"

Barry, aka Perry the Platypus saluted and shrugged. The Major smiled a little. "Well that's to be expected. We didn't expect Doofenshmirtz to actually get a working interdimensional portal working. Find him, and stop him. He's already set up a base outside of Heatherfield which coincides with his usual base in our hometown."

And with that, Perry was off like a shot.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated~!

WHAM

With a kick of a flipper, Perry busted through the door.

"Perry the Platypus?" exclaimed Heinz with a slightly surprised expression. "What are you doing here? I was quite sure that I turned off the portalinator when I went through…"

Perry gave him a look.

And then punched him in the gut.

Doofenshmirtz oofed.

* * *

"That's your rocket?" demanded Cornelia as she looked over the giant steel tubed monstrocity. "How…?"

"Amazing what a little folding action does for you, and a dedicated blacksmith," smirked Caleb.

"Blunk help!" pointed out Blunk.

Staring up at the explosive, Taranee exclaimed, "I don't know either to be worried, amused, or horrified at the possible fire zoning laws about to be violated."

"Well you know what they say. Onward and Upward!" And with that, Matt shooed the girls behind cover.

"And the blast shielding has nothing to do with it," deadpanned Irma.

"Please tell me you didn't put C4 in this?" Hay Lin asked.

"What? No! No. No. No… maybe a little." And Caleb ignited the fuse and dove for cover.

* * *

"You see Perry the Platypus, I plan to teleport all of the yappy dogs into another dimension using my super duper time travel tunnelinator! Heavily modified of course since the actual time travel tunnelinator doesn't work," said Heinz with a grin, seconds before he got socked. "OW! You know Perry the Platypus that was a little unsporting."

Perry smacked Heinz into the wall. Heinz hit a button. The machine turned on and fired.

* * *

"Wait for it…!"

And the rocket zoomed up into the sky moments before a glowing portal blossomed open and closed, swallowing it up.

"… what happened?" inquired Will. "Did someone fold it out?"

"I… don't think so," said Cornelia uncertainly.

"Well if anything, the scientifically improbable happens around us on a daily basis, thus the vanishing of a twenty kiloton rocket," rasped out Matt.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of warmongering people lead by a White Queen were blown to hell.

* * *

With a shunk, Perry appeared to the side and made his noise. "Oh there you are Barry," said Caleb, picking him up. "Well, the day's over. Time to get him back to his owner."


End file.
